Luna's Origins
by BrightDark89
Summary: Princess Luna tells Falling Star about the history of Equestria, the creation of Tartarus, and other things. Set in the Pony POV Verse.
1. Chapter 1

Healing Ponies POV Fan Fanfic: Origins- Luna

Part 1

-Falling Star's POV-

Why did it have to be today? The pegasi just had to plan a hurricane to make sure all the chocolate rain and cotton candy was gone from the clouds. By the way, if anypony calls me Prince Comet because I was mutated into an alicorn has no idea about the real me. The only advantage I have as an alicorn is that I can fly. That's about it.

In case you're wondering, I'm going to Canterlot to first see if Princess Celestia has a spell that can turn me into a unicorn again, then ask Princess Luna about Kimono and that charm bracelet she has.

As soon as I walked into the front courtyard of Canterlot Castle, there was a loud clap of thunder. Then, it started raining buckets, so I decided to teleport into the entrance hall.

The castle was quiet. I could hear my hooves tapping against the silk rug. Wrath and Vengeance, who were the two Night Guards, were in the corridor, so I decided to ask them why Celestia isn't in her bedroom.

"The Princess is with her apprentice, and she is not to be disturbed," said Vengeance.

"What about Princess Luna," I responded, "can I speak with her?"

"Princess Luna is in the Star Swirl the Bearded section of the archives, which is the tower next to the library," replied Wrath. I quickly thanked them, walking outside the library and up the stairs to the archives.

Princess Celestia's handmaiden, Lily Lightly, was patrolling the hallways. Pinkie Pie seemed really shocked when she first met her.

"Excuse me, Lily Lightly," I asked, "can you please open up the archive door?" She nodded, her horn glowed, and I walked into the archives.

"Um, Princess Luna, I kind of came to ask about Kimono, Equestria's history, and if you know how to turn me back into a unicorn."

The lights went out, and a candle lit. I saw Princess Luna, and she was MAD.

"_**HOW DOST THOU KNOW ABOUT THE CHARM BRACELET?"**_

-Luna's POV-

"_**KIMONO WAS IN SUSPENDED ANIMATION,"**_ I said in the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice, _**"HOW DID SHE AWAKEN?"**_

"That's what I came here for. Why does she say that she's 1300 years old? Why is the pit outside the temple like a spiral? Why is that sword keeping that monster away? And how does she recognize Pinkie Pie? And why did you act so differently when you crashed the Summer Sun Celebration as Nightmare Moon? You chose to become her, but why didn't you act like yourself? Isn't she your evil alternate form?" Falling Star yelled.

"Alright, I admit that I chose to become Nightmare Moon. But when I crashed the Summer Sun Celebration, I acted differently to put more fear in everypony's hearts," I said, "but being trapped in the moon for 1000 years kept me from learning modern ways, which explains my behavior during Nightmare Night. Now sit down next to the candle, and we will tell you and my abacus a story. _**LILY LIGHTLY, PLEASE LEAVE THE ARCHIVES!"**_

Being sealed in the moon for 1000 years gave me a bit of amnesia, so I don't remember 'Tia and Discord's relation that much.

About 100000 years ago, there was a war going on between two elk named the God King and Prince Arion. Before then, everything lived happily in the Old World. Now, you should know that there are three types of magic users: Residual, like unicorns, alicorns, abada, caribou, and kirins; Elemental, like deer, pronghorn, elk, and nagas; and inherent, like the dragonequui, Pannas, and penguins. The battle was so awful that almost everything left the Old World on a giant iron starship built by the penguins. Almost all the centaurs, Araki, wolves, and most kirins stayed behind. The centaurs that boarded the ship were Tirek's ancestors.

By the time the battle was over, the Old World was ravaged. The God King said that one day, ponies will succeed him. In his grief, Prince Arion committed suicide by walking into the ley lines. A spacial rift called The Breach was also made from the battle.

"But what about Discord," asked Falling Star, "doesn't he have a part in this?"

Discord and 'Tia were best friends. They played together and taught each other things. The ship crashed between two volcanoes in the northern continent of Frigus. But the land that would one day become Equestria was flooded by an evil octopus named Squirk, who ruled those seas using a device called the Flash Stone, which was a gift from Strife, who is Discord's sister.

The Pannas used their magic to split the Flash Stone in half, defeating Squirk and receding the floodwaters. Many kingdoms were founded, then that fateful day happened.

A subspecies of dragons that were called stratodons flew towards Dream Valley, foalnapping the past life of the Moondancer that lives in Canterlot, a filly named Ember, and two other ponies. The pegasus, Firefly, went into the human world and found Megan. With the help of two other ponies named Twilight and Bow Tie, along with our Spike's ancestor and a prince turned into a monster, Megan and Firefly defeated Tirek with the Rainbow of Light. I took Tirek's Chariot of Darkness as a keepsake. Yes, that was the same chariot I rode in when I came to Ponyville last Nightmare Night.

Now, let me tell you of the Second Age. It was a time of peace, where earth ponies had adapted human ways to honor Megan. But they forgot about the unicorns and pegasi. Nopony had to worry about bad things.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing Ponies POV Fan Fanfic: Origins- Luna Part 2**

**Origins: Luna Part 2**

**Revision**

**Alternate Universe**

"Wait a minute, then why are alicorns treated like deities?" Falling Star then got quiet.

I've only talked with him twice: during Nightmare Night and resealing the pit monster for the second time, unlike with 'Tia. In a way, I also talked to him once as Nightmare Moon, but I was talking to everypony in Ponyville. "Star, 'Tia and I are treated like deities because we raise the sun and moon. 'Tia sometimes just wants to be treated like anypony else."

Patch, who was a strange pony from the Second Age, was a bit like a mix of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She experienced a ghost, even entering the spirit world later in her life. Another thing she did was meet me. I had decided to go to the Second Age in 'Tia's place, in the form of a pegasus named Dazzleglow. Three other ponies came with me, including one of my siblings. We arrived in a ball of pink light, and since it happened over a thousand years ago, I talked to her in the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice. I still pity Bon Bon, who is the ancestor of the Bon Bon that lives in Ponyville. She never got to see us. She never got to see the truth. But Patch's descendant is actually Pipsqueak.

By the way, Clover the Clever's ancestor lived during the Second Age, and I actually asked 'Tia if she was really Derpy Hooves's ancestor. She would really remind you of Derpy.

Starlight then did something that would eventually kill her: she turned every stallion into a mare. Then, she made another idiotic decision to split the Rainbow of Light. But when Starlight was almost killed angry former stallions she actually became the first Nightmare. The Lonely Giver: Nightmare Pulsar.

Because of that, I went to the forests of Frigus, still in the form of Dazzleglow.

"_**STARLIGHT, YOU FOOLISH MARE,**_" I yelled in the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice, _**"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TURNED THE STALLIONS INTO MARES!"**_

"I'm trying to do something good for the world," responded Nightmare Pulsar, "there would be more peace."

"You foal. Doing this would never have brought peace," I snarled, "it would only bring more destruction."

"Dazzleglow, you said to Patch that the future is full of possibilities! This is one of them!"

"My name is not Dazzleglow," I muttered, "_**I AM PRINCESS LUNA, PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT AND THE PONY WHO WILL SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF!"**_

Apparently, Starlight becoming an alicorn made her much stronger. She almost defeated me. I knew she had gone mad with angst. Our fight made a canyon near a place called the "North Pole" in the Third Age. In this Age, that canyon is called the Great Scar by the penguins. The fight eventually took us to the wreck of the ark between the volcanoes, and on top of the wreck, I revealed my true form. Well, actually I turned into the form that I was in after Twilight Sparkle suppressed my anger and bitterness.

I didn't need 'Tia to save Starlight.

My horn glowed, and at all seven castles, the seven colors of the Rainbow of Light came towards me. The Rainbow flew around Starlight. And so, Nightmare Pulsar was no more.

I returned Starlight back to her home, only to find something bad- no, something horrible happening. The Second Age was quickly destroyed by Destruction. I fled back to the heavens to escape. All I saw was Starlight's death.

I realized that it was my fault Destruction had come and destroyed this age. It was because I had taken the seven colors from the castle to stop Nightmare Pulsar. The fate of the other six? Patch wandered the world until she settled down in Trottingham. Bright Eyes got amnesia. Clover survived many disasters until she died an old mare. Sweetheart became a nurse (she's Nurse Redheart's ancestor). Melody lost her voice, and her descendant just so happens to be Vinyl Scratch.

"DJ-PON3?" asked Falling Star.

I nodded.

'Tia suffered worse than me. She hadn't come home for a long time. I eventually found her in the place that would one day become the Archback Mountains.

"'Tia, what's wrong?" I asked. She never responded. She only cried, and she ran further into a meadow. Where her tears hit the ground grew flowers called Beneviolets, which are a cure-all for residual magic users. They also made a stream. She had brought some life to that mountain range.

I comforted her after she returned home, and raised the sun for her until she got better. She was traumatized by the destruction of the Second Age. The three tribes were separated, 'Tia was in emotional trauma, and the world was in ruin because of destruction. And I knew I was responsible for the end of the Second Age.


	3. Chapter 3

"CELLY!" I ran over to 'Tia and hugged her, but the trauma still had gotten her. HARD. "I'm so happy you art thou safe! Didth that cur Discord harm thee? I knew he would! I knew he did! Tis alright to cry, sister! I shall crush him! He shall beg for mercy! He will never dream of trespassing on you ever—"

"_**THEY RESET THE WORLD FOR THIS?" **_'Tia screamed, shaking… well, I can't describe it to you. _**"A PARADISE WAS SACRIFICED FOR THIS? LUNA, THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN THE RAINBOW OF LIGHT TO STOP NIGHTMARE PULSAR, DESTRUCTION WOULDN'T HAVE COME SO EARLY!"**_ I was shocked at how aggressive 'Tia was being.

My siblings also arrived.

"_**HOW COULD ANY OF YOU ALLOW THIS?" **_I had never seen 'Tia so angry. One of my sisters appeared behind 'Tia.

"They will learn how horrible war is, and more importantly learn how deadly prejudice is. It will horrify the survivors so badly that they will squash prejudice from their cultural identity forever." She paced around 'Tia, "And they will be so traumatized by war that they not have another one for 1000 years. And with their revolutions they will learn that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely for mortal ponies, for they are not the power, even though they will delude themselves into thinking they were. Horrible consequences came from good intentions. Luna, you saw what happened to Starlight. She became the first Nightmare. Now leave Luna alone, 'Tia."

"_**BUT WHY?"**_

"So the wheel of fate turns that they think they defy with their hoof steps but in fact only turns from their own actions."

"_**AND THAT MAKES IT ALRIGHT?" **_Snapped 'Tia.

"It is neither good nor bad. It only is. Life is not always pretty."

"Why should hate even exist?"

"BECAUSE IT IS IN THEIR CHOICE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN IT, CELESTIA."

Mother had entered. It was enough to get everypony else fall to the… I can't describe it to a mortal. Now, both me and 'Tia know that part, but there is something I shall never tell 'Tia.

I didn't want Tambelon to return so Grogar could capture everypony, so I devised a plan: Change the Dark Realm into a realm that nopony can get out of. To do that, I had to visit Havoc. It was the riskiest, yet the most valiant thing I had done.

Havoc's realm? I'll describe it as best as I can. An icy hellhole. It was cold, yet hot at the same time. According to 'Tia, Entropy's realm is much worse, but I beg to differ. There were floating ice crystals everywhere. The sky looked like a black hole. An icy lake spread across a frozen tundra. I never want to return to that horrible place again. There was a glacier that overlooked that lake, but it was made out of frozen knives. Thank goodness I was wearing my armor then, or I wouldn't have any hooves. I stood at the edge of the glacier, and I heard a voice. It was a horrific voice, one that brought fear into my heart. How can I describe Havoc? I can't. That was how horrifying He was.

"WHAt dO You WanT?" asked Havoc.

Havoc was more easy-going than Entropy, so I could use statements.

"I want to save the Third Age from Grogar and Tambelon!" I said.

"I know what yoU WANT, PrinceSS LuNA. IT waS a rHETORICAl questioN. So I sHAlL gRAnt yOur reQUesT."

He opened a portal to a sandy dimension with some ruins in it.

"This is TARTARUS. A Realm WHErE onlY tHE MosT eviL BEINGS wiLL go. AnD THIs is CERberus."

Havoc showed me a dog made out of rock, who He then changed into the Cerberus that attacked Ponyville that one day. Havoc returned to His realm. I then turned to Cerberus.

"You shall guard the gates of Tartarus forever." I commanded. Many evil beings were banished to Tartarus. Typhon, the dragon who battled My Parents. Medusa, queen of the Gorgons. Diomedes, the evil Ka of Heliopolis.

When I returned to the heavens, I had gotten a souvenir: a phoenix egg. Yes, that was Philomena's egg. It was a present for 'Tia. But when I saw her, she was accompanied by Windigos.

"'Tia, what are those… things?" I asked.

"I call them Windigos," responded 'Tia, "Entropy gave them to me."

I quickly flew back home, telling my siblings everything.

"Why would you go to HER for aid? The Windigos are a fragment of her! 'Tia, have you gone mad?"

We got in a huge argument. Then Discord arrived.

"Hey, beautiful. Going my way?"

"Discord!" gasped 'Tia.

Another big argument occurred. Much later…

The battle began. Discord created the Ursas to fight us, and I trapped him in an iceberg. 'Tia let one of my brother's fireballs break the iceberg, and the battle continued.

I appeared behind 'Tia in the form of the blue mist that I took as Nightmare Moon, before conjuring up a scythe. I cut 'Tia's chains.

"Luna, you're committing suicide!" Justitia shouted at me.

"There. Is. No. Way. I. Would. Fight. 'Tia!"

Justitia began to cry. "THEN SO BE IT!" She conjured up empty suits of armor to kill 'Tia and I.

"'Tia, I haven't lost my trust in you ever since our conversation in the Archback Mountains. You brought life back to that region!" I yelled.

Discord then played hero, and got rid of the armor. It was probably the only time I was ever happy to see him.

The battle finally ended, and 'Tia's fall from the sky made the cave that the red dragon slept in. She sent the Windigos out.

I got in an argument with Father, saying how I would never fight 'Tia. I became the weaker form I take during the day as punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

I had never seen Justitia so happy. All I remembered was Justitia bouncing around like Pinkie Pie and thanking me for creating Tartarus. I didn't want to tell her that Havoc was involved in it, so I just sat in my room for a while, taking care of Philomena. 'Tia sent me a letter with an abacus in it, too!

"That abacus right there?" Falling Star asked.

I facehoofed. "Let's just skip to the part that the Hearth's Warming Eve depicted before I get a migraine."

When Clover the Clever, Private Pansy, and Smart Cookie lit the Fires of Friendship for the first time, that was my mother who came down to defeat the Windigos. When 'Tia sensed it, she gave me a piggy back ride. I gave her Philomena. All of our siblings were laughing, even though Justitia wasn't as happy as when she found out about Tartarus. Pandora wanted to sacrifice Clover, Pansy, and Cookie, but Justitia gave her three souls from Tartarus in their place.

Then the deer had a civil war. It was because of them that we ponies have to manage nature.

"But what about places like the Everfree Forest?"

"ANYWAY…"

Strife once released a being on another world. A squid-like creature called Bellum, which sucked the life force out of humans.

The Celestial War was worse than the deer war by a long shot.

The war was tragic. Regina whispered, "Galaxia. Take Celestia and Luna and go."

But Havoc blocked our path. "YOU'vE meT wITh a TerriblE faTE, haven't yoU?"

Discord quickly reasoned with Havoc, but he didn't listen. 'Tia and I hid in Galaxia's wings, and Regina battled Havoc. The shockwave knocked 'Tia and I away from Galaxia. I don't remember what happened next, except that I created the kite that led Sky Wishes to the rainbow waterfall. The pegasi had different theories about it. Some say it was the gate to Tartarus. Some say there was a void. All I know is that when 'Tia heard Sky Wishes' wish, that was when pegasi returned to the world.

And one pony named Shady… she gave birth to Discord. Don't ask how it happened. But Heart Throb left Paradise Estate. One pegasus named Flutterbye would eventually fuse with Posey to make Fluttershy. And Whizzer's descendant is Spitfire.

The unicorn trio was also very powerful: Galaxy, who had a gift from me; Twilight; and Mimic. There were Firefly, Wind Whistler, and Surprise. And Applejack the First was also part of it. You know how Twilight Sparkle is 'Tia's faithful student? Galaxy was mine.

Even fully grown, I was still scared. I slept like anypony else at first, and 'Tia was an animal magnet. Wind Whistler once hurt my feelings, and Discord made me feel better. I learned more about the night, but I was a better artist than 'Tia.

Both I and Discord were shocked when 'Tia moved the sun for the first time. I once saw into Discord's nightmare, where I saw… a world snake chasing him. I saw Shady playing with him, but then I realized that wasn't a world snake. That was Discord.

I saw both of His Parents, who killed Discord and the giant Discord. I was afraid of him. I then went off to find Mother and Galaxia.

"Mother, there's a problem with Discord! I saw a strange vision of two Discords, and him getting eaten by his own Parents!" We went back to his room only to find that he teleported. About 5 minutes later, something strange happened.

Somehow, 'Tia, Galaxia, and I were teleported to a desert. Just before Discord arrived, Galaxia used a memory spell so I could regain the rest of my powers. And I returned all of 'Tia's memories.

When we returned to Paradise Estate, Discord had made a barrier around the place. According to Firefly, most of them have escaped, and when 'Tia, Galaxia, and I looked inside, it was worse than Ponyville.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. He knocked me into a rock, almost breaking my back.

"So, Lulu, what's it like to feel a happy childhood stolen away from you with one spell? I bet you really appreciate nana for that."

"_**SHUT UP!" **_I snarled, shooting lightning at him. But he quickly reflected it towards Galaxia.

"Oh! Look what your spell did! You must not like Galaxia all that much for forcing all those awful memories back on you!"

"Shut-up-shut-up-shut-up!" I snapped, diving at Discord.

"TORO!" Discord waved a red cape right into my face, sending me flying.

A dozen tiny stars formed around Discord, and then shot through him from every direction at the same time a bubble form around his head, cutting off his voice and his air.

"It's time for you to take a very, very, very long nap Discord." Galaxia said.

Discord mutely hissed and snarled as he was turning blue in the face.

Then he teleported, the bubble around his head teleported with him. But he had teleported right in front of Galaxia. He then smashed it against Galaxia's horn, he got an eye poked out, but he erased that damage quickly enough.

"But I don't feel tired."

"That's what you always say."

At that point. It degenerated into pure madness.

'Tia was inside the house, helping everypony else inside.

I kept fighting Discord alongside Galaxia, and Firefly came in about to help. "FIREFLY! LOOK OUT!" I screamed, jumping in her way. It was so painful I couldn't describe the pain. It felt like having a world snake slamming into me at full speed.

My faithful student finally found her way out though, with the help of Mimic and Spike, who held the Rainbow of Light around his neck.

And we retreated. After all, they thought Discord was a member of their family who had lost his mind. But when we teleported away, his magic kept us from taking Shady.

"Lemme go! We gotta go back for her! Surprise is still there too!" Firefly shouted as we held her down from committing suicide.

"Surprise isn't there anymore," 'Tia whispered.

We tried to find Surprise. But she or Discord had apparently gone to extra lengths to make sure she wasn't found.

Twilight and Applejack found us. They only said that Surprise was safe. They wouldn't talk more about it. At that moment, Philomena lost her last feather. Nopony knew she was a phoenix, just a red quetzal.

"If Masquerade was here she's say that that Discord had to be an impostor, and I'd agree with her," Posey said.

"I'm afraid the Dissey we've known is the impostor," I told her. We had only lost Philomena in the battle.

Discord soon began the hellish 1000 years of chaos. Nopony knew about Discord. I feared about what Mimic thought of me now that she knew the truth.

I don't want to go into the horrific details of the 1000 years, but it was less boring than the moon for sure!

Discord soon killed all the flutter ponies except for Queen Rosedust, a good friend of 'Tia. He gave her immortality with a needle in her heart. He made the sea into the Mild West.

My faithful student Galaxy gave 'Tia a great plan. It worked. We confronted Discord and Shady at the Broken Lands, which was once a canyon where a troll that had magic coins lived.

I soon battled Shady, who resembled a Nightmare now. "I am the one and only night." I used forbidden magic and other types that I can't describe to you. Twilight soon used the butterfly wings spell so we could all fight Discord in the air. And with Discord distracted, we used the Rainbow of Light at its full power, turning him to stone, where his statue hit the sandstone.


End file.
